


prompt

by Minedarkness



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus whump, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minedarkness/pseuds/Minedarkness
Summary: TUA Prompt





	prompt

#the umbrella Academy, prompt,

set after s1/ ft. alive Ben Hargreeve

Number 1, 2, 4 and 7 are Kidnapped by the Commision aka Put into Prison for Crimes against time travelling. Klaus see one Guard eyeing Vanya to closely and takes matter in his own hands in form of distraction /non con Whump/ Sibling Bonding/


End file.
